Harry Potter and the New World! (Working Title!)
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: Harry steps through the veil in an attempt to save his godfather and ends up in an alternate universe where he is a death eater his parents are alive his sister is the Girl-Who-Lived and his heritage is unlocked as well as his true power that combined with his trip through the veil awaken dormant substances within his improved body binding them together.
1. Prologue!

_**Author's Notes:**_ This story is based off Serpents and Sorcerers by Midgard Slangehalskjede, but I hope it'll be better explained! The Author allowed me to use some of elements from his story, as long as I don't take over his story. (This is a working title, if you can think of a better one, please let me know!)

Before you say anything most of this chapter, is mainly from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I did this as it is how I wanted the story to go, and didn't see anything to change apart for adding my own things and elements from Serpents and Sorcerers. I hope this won't put you off reading the story, and I hope you enjoy the read and the small changes I added here and there.

_**Summary: **_Alternate ending to Chapter Thirty-Five: Beyond the Veil from Order of the Phoenix: Harry steps through the veil in an attempt to save his godfather and ends up in an alternate universe where he is a death eater his parents are alive his sister is the Girl-Who-Lived and his heritage is unlocked as well as his true power that combined with his trip through the veil awaken dormant substances within his improved body binding them together.

_**Warning:**_ Grey Harry (Neither Good nor Evil, or Light nor Dark - he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants), Erotica, Harem/Multi pairing, Slaves, Dom/Sub, Incest, Underage Sex and so much more. If you read my other works you'll know what to suspect, and so, if you don't like it you should stop reading now.

_**Harry Potter and the New World!**_

_**Prologue!**_

_**Department of Mysteries:**_

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" yelled the Death Eater nearest to Harry, "IN AN OFFICE OF -"

"_Silencio!"_ cried Hermione, and the man's voice was extinguished. He continued to mouth through the hole in his mask, but no sound came out before he was thrust aside by his impatient fellow.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ shouted Harry, as the second Death Eater raised his wand. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forward, face down onto the rug at Harry's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move at all.

"Well done, Ha -" began Hermione, but before she could say any more, they saw the Death Eater Hermione had just struck dumb make a sudden slashing movement with his wand from which flew a streak of what looked like purple flame.

Before anyone could react to this, Harry ran faster than he had ever done before and pushed Hermione out of the way and took the spell instead. Harry grunted as the blast of purple fire slammed into him knocking the wind out of him and rudely introduced his back to the cold hard stone of the wall resulting in several cracks both from both his chest and the wall. _'Good thing I took that hit,'_ Harry thought to himself, _'I don't think that Hermione could have taken that hit and stayed conscious.'_

Harry was glad that she didn't get caught by the spell, but he was wearing a basilisk hide jacket under his robes, the hide from the same basilisk that he killed a few years ago. How did he have it you might ask, that's leads back to the start of his fifth school year when he got back to Hogwarts. Realizing that no one was going to help him train for facing Voldemort, seeing that every adult he knew treated him like a child, and as a result felt he should not need to be bothered by such things until he was older, decided to take training into his own hands. As he knew that unlike the adults, Voldemort wouldn't wait for him to be trained before coming after him and killing him, in fact Voldemort would prefer he was weak and unable to fight.

So throughout the following year, whenever he had time to himself, he was within one of the empty class rooms, until he found out about the Room of Requirement and the Chamber of Secrets that is, training. In fact, Harry found out that since the end of last year, he had gotten more powerful and needed less sleep. When he asked Madam Pomfrey, wanting to make sure it wasn't some side-effect from the ritual that brought Voldemort back last year, and so could later bite him in the ass if he wasn't careful, he found it partly was. The ritual had brought forward his Magical Puberty, something that shouldn't happen until he was seventeen.

This wasn't something abnormal, rare yes, but not abnormal. Those who go through Magical Puberty early, normally become more powerful than those who go through it at the usual age of seventeen. And so, Harry had more power and time on his hand, then he would normally, and so thanks to this, Harry had more time training at nights, and could learn more powerful spells then he would normally have. During one of his night time training session, he thought about the Chamber of Secrets, and about what could be found down there.

As he searched down there, he was able to find a few secret rooms, but they were all empty, which when Harry thought about it, wasn't that surprising. It had been over a thousand years since Salazar Slytherin had last been at Hogwarts, and since then there must have been other Slytherin's descendants other than Tom Riddle that came to Hogwarts. So it wouldn't be hard to think that they came down here to search what Salazar left, and take what they found from these rooms.

The only thing that he found was the basilisk that he killed in his second year, seeing that no one knew of this, he decided to harvest the beast for himself. In order to accomplish this he decided to research the spells to help him to harvest the basilisk. By the end of it, Harry sold half of the harvested material from the basilisk and kept the rest of the basilisk in the new trunk that he got. One that could be shrunk to fit in a pocket and where he kept the money that he got from selling the harvested basilisk - this was so should he have to go on the run because of Voldemort or another reason, he would have some money. Anyway, the hide he kept for himself, some of it he had turned into a pair of jeans and a jacket of sorts, which could be worn under his normal clothing, so it protected him from most powerful and weak spells.

Now as the year went along, Harry had to deal with detentions with Umbitch as he called Umbridge inside his head. His friends wanted him to tell someone, even Sirius. But Harry wouldn't have any of it, as not only would it show Umbitch that she had gotten to him, but if he told Sirius he would be running into the school and getting himself caught. Then there was Dumbledore's Army, where he had to teach others with the help from Hermione, until Umbitch found out and it was cancelled. On top of this there was Snape teaching him Occlumency, something that was nothing more than legalized torture due to the fact that all Snape did to Harry was say clear his mind before attacking him, never telling Harry how to clear his mind, just attack him and have Harry relive painful memories. He tried to look the subject up in the library, but couldn't find anything, and he couldn't find anything in the bookstore as he Owled them.

With all this, it was no surprise that he was tense earlier that day when he had the image of Sirius was being tortured. Seeing that he had a vision at Christmas about Arthur Weasley who was attacked by a snake, and thanks to the vision, was able to inform the Headmaster and save him. He had no reason to think that this vision wasn't real, and so he was going after them. Before he could however Hermione stopped him, and had him check it was real and not a trick, she had him check by using Umbridge's Floo. However, although they got Kreacher who told them that Sirius was away and would never be back, they were caught by Umbridge. Harry was almost got tortured by Umbitch, but was saved by Hermione who tricked her and by taking into the Forbidden Forest where Umbridge insulted, and was kidnapped by, the centaurs. Following this Harry and his friends took the Thestrals to the Ministry of Magic although not until after a pointless and time consuming argument.

However, as they got to the place where Harry saw Sirius in his vision, Sirius wasn't there. Instead they found an orb with Harry's name on it, that's when they found out it was a trip as Death Eaters appeared who wanted the orb, which was in fact a prophecy between him and the Dark Lord. Seeing that it wasn't a good idea for Voldemort to have the prophecy, they fought to keep the prophecy safe and to escape from the clutches of Voldemort's minions.

Which leads to where we were at the start, as once Harry pushed Hermione out of the way, he pointed his wand at the Death Eater before grunting out, _"Stupefy!"_ Which hit the Death Eater in the chest sending him flying backwards through the air just like Harry had moments earlier. Unlike Harry however the Death Eater did not stay conscious. As the Death Eater hit the ground, his mask fell off and Harry, who recognized the long, pale, twisted face from the _Daily Prophet_: Antonin Dolohov, the wizard who had murdered the Prewetts. But seconds later, the thought of who the Death Eater was didn't matter to Harry.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Hermione, as he helped her up.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "But what about you, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Hermione," Harry grunted through the pain, he was feeling anything but fine, but he didn't want to worry her. "So what do you think he hit me with?"

"I think it was the serpents fire invented by Herpo the Foul," explained Hermione, "it's basically a magical version of basilisk venom only not as potent. It is however meant to have a lingering effect, I think that because he couldn't say the spell out loud it didn't have as potent an effect as it was meant to."

"Makes sense," Harry grunted his forearm was starting to burn with cold fire slowly spreading through his body. _'Almost like basilisk venom,'_ he thought to himself, as he rubbed his arm, _'no it's just residual from Dolohov's spell.'_ Harry assured himself, _'Even I don't have luck that bad, do I?'_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts away he staggered towards the door that lead out of the chamber. "Come on," he told Hermione, "we have to find the others."

"What about Neville we can't leave him here," said Hermione.

Neville crawled rapidly toward her from under the desk, his wand held up in front of him, "I-I'm fine Hermione," Neville stuttered, although he was in some pain from being knocked into the desk and was having some problems standing up. "Go ahead and find the others!"

"What was that spell Sirius used on Snape to get him out of the shrieking shack?" Harry asked himself, as he thought desperately about what the spell was. "Ah yes mobilicorpus," said Harry.

Suddenly Harry heard Hermione gasp, fearing that there was another Death Eater in sight, he whipped around wand coming up light flaring at its tip to find Hermione staring shocked at the floating form of Neville. "Did I do that?" Harry wondered, he had only started learning how to do this in his own time, but didn't get anywhere yet. Either way, he waved it for another time he again headed for the door with Neville and a shocked Hermione following him.

There was a pause as they got to the doors, in which Harry listened hard for the sounds of more footsteps, but all he could hear were the whimpers and blunderings of the baby Death Eater in the next room, thanks to what happened earlier.

"Neville, Hermione, we're not far from the exit," Harry whispered. "We're right next to that circular room… if we can just get you across it and find the right door before any more Death Eaters come, I'll bet you two could get up the corridor and into the lift… then you could find someone and raise the alarm…"

"And what are you going to do?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I've got to find the others," Harry explained to her and Neville.

"Well, we're going with you to find them," Hermione said firmly, Neville nodding in agreement.

"But Neville isn't fit to do much," Harry explained to them, "I would rather that you two go up and get help, just in case something happened."

"We understand that," admitted Hermione, "but it'll be better if there was three of us as opposed to just one. They could catch you off guard and kill you."

Harry sighed realizing she was right, he reluctantly he said, "Okay, but be careful." The two nodded as they followed Harry.

Harry stuck his head out of the door and looked around cautiously. The baby-headed Death Eater was screaming and banging into things, toppling grandfather clocks and overturning desks, bawling and confused, while the glass cabinet that Harry now suspected had contained Time-Turners continued to fall, shatter, and repair itself on the wall behind them.

"He's never going to notice us," he whispered. "C'mon… keep close behind me…"

Hermione watched Harry start out of the room and trailed behind him gazing blankly at his back. _'How did Harry cast that spell wordlessly and wandlessly?' _Hermione thought to herself, Neville was thinking the same line as her too. Whilst Neville was helping to keep an eye out, Hermione went on to think, _'I always knew he was powerful, but even Dumbledore can only perform small feats of magic without a wand like putting out a candle, he can't perform anything even approaching a first year spell, let alone something like mobilicorpus! That along with his growth over the summer is just so sexy!' _Suddenly Hermione realized what she had just thought, _'Don't think like that he is your best friend,' _she scolded herself, _'besides he'd never think about you like that; why would he want a bushy haired girl who doesn't have any tits when he could have any girl he wants?'_ Hermione sighed as she shook her head to clear her thoughts and realized that they were back in the chamber with the veil.

As clever as Hermione was she was not always right as demonstrated here she did in fact have tits quite sizable ones too, however as she had always been dressed either demurely or in robes while her classmates had worn clothes that accented their assets combined with her shyness resulted in her lack of knowledge that her D-cup breasts were not only acceptable but rather large by common standards.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a door on the opposite side of the chamber burst open and Ron, Luna and Ginny spilled out of it followed by three Death Eaters, almost simultaneously another door opened and the other Death Eaters filed in slowly.

Hermione and the others slowly backed away, with their wands up until they were standing back to back on the raised dais in the middle of the room. The Death Eaters had surrounded them, leering evilly at one another except for Bellatrix who was gazing at Harry hungrily with lust.

Hermione almost growled as she saw the woman ogling her Harry. _'Wait,'_ she suddenly thought to herself, _'when did I become so possessive of Harry?'_

Hermione would have continued her pondering but she was shaken from her thoughts, as she heard Lucius Malfoy say, "Potter, you and your friends' race is over," as Hermione looked towards him, she saw Lucius removing his mask. "Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy…"

"Let - let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" Harry said desperately.

A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

You are not in a position to bargain, Potter," Lucius Malfoy drawled, his pale face flushed with pleasure. "You see, there are ten of us and only six of you… and we out class you all too."

"Don't bet on it," Neville said bravely, "we may not be as skilled as you, but we'll put up a good fight."

"It's Longbottom, isn't it?" sneered Lucius Malfoy. "Just like your parents, brave and foolish. Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause… your death will not come as a great shock…"

"Longbottom?" repeated Bellatrix, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face. "Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy…"

"_**I'll kill you bitch!**_" roared Neville as he tried to get up as he realized who she was, and he fought so hard against his friends encircling grip to stop him from doing something stupid, that Harry had to tell his friends, "Someone Stun him before he does something stupid."

"No, no, no," said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Harry, then back at Neville. "No, let him go I want to see him fight me, I want to see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents… unless that is Potter wants to give us the prophecy."

Before anything could be said though,high above them, two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley.

Malfoy turned and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him. Harry did not wait to see whether it had made contact, but dived off the dais out of the way. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step toward the sunken floor. Through the darting bodies, the flashes of light, Harry could see Neville crawling along. He dodged another jet of red light and flung himself flat on the ground to reach Neville.

"Are you okay?" he yelled, as another spell soared inches over their heads

"Yes," said Neville, trying to pull himself up.

The stone floor between them exploded as a spell hit it, leaving a crater right where Neville's hand had been seconds before. Both scrambled away from the spot, then a thick arm came out of nowhere, seized Harry around the neck and pulled him upright, so that his toes were barely touching the floor.

"Give it to me," growled a voice in his ear, "give me the prophecy!"

However, before anyone could do anything, there was an invisible blast that knocked the Death Eater off him, and Harry rejoined the fight - although staying where he was to protect Neville.

As Harry was fighting on the spot, Bellatrix had a few moments free from fighting and was watching Potter fighting. She had to try hard to keep herself from licking her lips, as she got her first good look at Potter standing resolute on the dais fighting to protect his friend, a foolish act in her mind. To her though, he looked far too sexy to be legal.

Seeing Harry as he was, Bellatrix swore to herself that she would ask her Lord to allow her to keep Potter as her slave. She could very easily imagine him servicing her whenever she felt like it, pounding her into near unconsciousness every night and most days - the mere thought sending pleasurable heat pooling in her core. Suddenly her thoughts were rudely interrupted by her niece, who immediately began hurling spells at Bellatrix.

Tonks took stock of the situation before attacking her aunt, she saw her aunt standing watching a salivatingly gorgeous man with black hair and glowing green eyes, fighting as he was protecting someone. It took her a few moments before she recognized that the man was Harry Potter, seeing this she immediately began hurling spells at her aunt before she could attack Harry. After a few minutes of exchanging spells Tonks ducked under a rather nasty spell designed to make a person feel as if they were surrounded by Dementors and was hit squarely by a stunner she barely had time to see let alone react to and was pushed forcefully into unconsciousness.

As Harry was fighting to protect Neville, he saw Sirius running after Bellatrix as he noticed what happened to Tonks. Sirius was duelling so fiercely with Bellatrix, that their wands were blurs. Then, Harry's foot made contact with something round and hard and he slipped - for a moment he thought he had dropped the prophecy, then saw Moody's magical eye spinning away across the floor.

Its owner was lying on his side, bleeding from the head, and his attacker was now bearing down upon Harry and Neville: Dolohov, his long pale face twisted with glee.

"Tarantallegra!" he shouted, his wand pointing at Neville, whose legs went immediately into a kind of frenzied tap dance, unbalancing him and causing him to fall to the floor again. "Now, Potter -"

He made the same slashing movement with his wand that he had attempted to use on Hermione just as Harry yelled, "_Protego!_"

Harry felt something streak across his face like a blunt knife but the force of it knocked him sideways, and he fell over Neville's jerking legs, but the Shield Charm had stopped the worst of the spell.

Dolohov raised his wand again. "_Accio Proph -_"

Sirius hurtled out of nowhere, rammed Dolohov with his shoulder, and sent him flying out of the way. The prophecy had again flown to the tips of Harry's fingers but he had managed to cling to it. Now Sirius and Dolohov were duelling, their wands flashing like swords, sparks flying from their wand tips.

Dolohov drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he had used on Harry and Hermione. Springing up, Harry yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Once again, Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backward, landing with a crash on his back. "Nice one!" shouted Sirius, forcing Harry's head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew toward them. "Now I want you to get out of -"

They both ducked again. A jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius; across the room Harry saw Tonks, who was now conscious, fall from halfway up the stone steps, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone seat, and Bellatrix, triumphant, running back toward the fray.

"Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville, and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Harry did not see what happened next: Kingsley swayed across his field of vision, battling with the pockmarked Rookwood, now mask-less; another jet of green light flew over Harry's head as he launched himself towards Neville.

"Can you stand?" he bellowed in Neville's ear, as Neville's legs jerked and twitched uncontrollably. "Put your arm round my neck."

Neville did so - Harry heaved - Neville's legs were still flying in every direction, they would not support him and then, out of nowhere, a man lunged at them. Both fell backward, Neville's legs waving wildly like an overturned beetle's, Harry with his left arm held up in the air to try and save the small glass ball from being smashed.

"The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!" snarled Lucius Malfoy's voice in his ear, and Harry felt the tip of Malfoy's wand pressing hard between his ribs.

"No - get - off - me… Neville catch it!"

Harry flung the prophecy across the floor, Neville spun himself around on his back and scooped the ball to his chest. Malfoy pointed the wand instead at Neville, but Harry jabbed his own wand back over his shoulder and yelled, "_Depulso_!"

Malfoy was blasted off his back. As Harry scrambled up again he looked around and saw Malfoy smash into the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were now duelling. Malfoy aimed his wand at Harry and Neville again, but before he could draw breath to strike, Lupin had jumped between them and sent a jet of light towards him.

"Harry, round up the others and GO!"

Harry seized Neville by the shoulder of his robes and lifted him bodily onto the first tier of stone steps. Neville's legs twitched and jerked and would not support his weight. Harry heaved again with all the strength he possessed and they climbed another step -

A spell hit the stone bench at Harry's heel. It crumbled away and he fell back to the step below: Neville sank to the ground, his legs still jerking and thrashing, and thrust the prophecy into his pocket.

"Come on!" said Harry desperately, hauling at Neville's robes. "Just try and push with your legs -"

He gave another stupendous heave and Neville's robes tore all along the left seam — the small spun-glass ball dropped from his pocket and before either of them could catch it, one of Neville's floundering feet kicked it. It flew some ten feet to their right and smashed on the step beneath them. As both of them stared at the place where it had broken, appalled at what had happened, a pearly-white figure with hugely magnified eyes rose into the air, unnoticed by any but them. Harry could see its mouth moving, but in all the crashes and screams and yells surrounding them, not one word of the prophecy could he hear. The figure stopped speaking and dissolved into nothingness.

"Harry, I'm sorry!" cried Neville, his face anguished as his legs continued to flounder, "I'm so sorry, Harry -"

"It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted. "Just try and stand, let's get out of -"

"_Dumbledore!_" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Harry's shoulder.

"What?"

"DUMBLEDORE!"

Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Harry felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body - _they were saved._

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thought of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there. There were yells; one of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line -

Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on Bella, we both know that you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. It was as if the two were having fun with each other, and for some reason it didn't seem either of them were really trying to hurt the other - it was almost as if they were friends playing about together.

The second jet of red light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, both sense that Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, and he would reappear from the other side any second to rejoin the fight again.

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again…

Those who have seen what happened, looked at the archway in shock, and did nothing as Harry ran towards the archway and jumped into it.

The last thing Harry heard was Lupin crying out, "HARRY… NOOOO!"

This would be the last time that anyone in this world would ever see Harry again, as to them he had died and gone to the Next Great Adventure. They were only half right, Harry did went onto his Next Great Adventure!

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ And so here ends another new story, this story wasn't planned but after reading Serpents and Sorcerers by Midgard Slangehalskjede, my muse wouldn't leave me until I wrote it. I have a few ideas for the story, which I hope make the story better than Serpents and Sorcerers.

The main idea is going to be is that they'll be a back-story explaining about the world, and why things happened. Also, I'm going to try and alter the new world in a few ways, so apart for Harry having family members, there'll be a few other changes to. One of these ideas I'm going to have is using some elements from the Final Fantasy games, the element I'm going to use is the Job System: finalfantasy dot wikia dot com/wiki/Job_System

To gain these powers/jobs, there'll be items either called Asterisk from the game Bravely Default, or Laditus is a combination of the Latin for job and access from Midgard Slangehalskjede, who agreed to look over this story.

Now I wasn't going to post this just yet, I was going to wait until I had a good deal of chapters before I did so, but I realize that apart for wanting to know what I should call the items to allow them to have these powers/jobs, I wanted your help with the new world. As when people do these kind of stories, Harry goes to an alternate world, when it isn't a crossover with another plot, all that happens is that his parents are alive and Sirius is free, and sometimes he isn't the Boy-Who-Lived, but Neville or a brother or sister of Harry's and he is more powerful. But I want this story to be different.

So I would like you help to make this world more different than the one that Harry left, I've already got the new powers/jobs idea - but I would like your ideas what else to change. I would like a few changes within the Muggle World too. I just want elements of ideas if they are from another story, game or anime, but not a full crossover.

Either way, I would like to thank you for reading, and I would like it if you could spare a few minutes to leave a decent size review, with a few ideas as to what you would like to see next. So you know, there won't be any more updates for a while, as I'm planning this story out and writing many chapters before I post them again. But I would like ideas for what you would like to happen, so it'll be easier to come up with ideas and plot.

If you feel you can make this better and so would like to Beta Read this story, as long as you got the time to spare, please let me know and we'll talk.


	2. Chapter One - How it Began!

_**Author's Notes:**_ I would like to thank you all for the reviews on this story, I am honestly surprised, as I wasn't suspecting it to be a big hit. Within one day or so from fanfiction dot net alone, I got Reviews: 23, Favs: 96, Follows: 135 and 2 C2's (I wished it was more, so if you got a C2, please add this story to it please…)

So I would like to thank you all for reading it, and I hope that you continue to read this story, it is thanks to your reviews and ideas that I'm able to post this chapter way before I thought it possible. So if you keep up with the ideas and reviews, sooner I'll do more of this story and update more often. As the ideas help me what to write next.

Now this chapter is all about the history of the alternate dimension of the Death Eater Harry, they'll be twist and turns from the very start and everything you know about the Harry Potter World will be altered. So I hope that you'll like the changes that I have made.

In this chapter we see elements of Indiana Jones, however, the main elements you'll see in this chapter is the Job System from Final Fantasy.

_**Chapter One!**_

_**History Rewritten - Part 1!**_

_**(How it began!)**_

They say there are many alternate dimensions, where a slight change can change everything a person knows. Like what if you turn right instead of left, or what if you gotten a sliding - there's so many ways that a path can change and alter what they know.

Let's take Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, for example: there's many alternate dimensions where a slightest change can alter everything. For example, in many other dimensions, Harry wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, but someone else was: normally a brother or sister of his, or Neville Longbottom...

There's so many possibilities there, so let's make it simple and pick a world, the world that this story will be based on. Let's say we pick a world that Harry Potter was born in 1989, and that he had a sister, Isis Rose Potter, who was born in July the 31st, same day as Harry was born, 1992. Then on the Halloween of 1993, for some reason Voldemort attacked the Potters, instead of killing the Potters, he stun them and tried to kill Isis. However, for whatever reason, when he fired the killing curse at one Isis Potter the spell backfired and hit Voldemort and so instead of killing removed his soul from his body.

Now unlike other dimensions where Harry could have headed to his Aunt Petunia, who _could _have abused him along with her husband and son; or his _lovely_ parents could have abandoned him somewhere, and left him for dead. So many other things that could have happen but instead he stayed with his parents, where he was treated well enough and that Harry and Isis grew up to become best friends. However, it wasn't as simple as that, it never was that simple. Although Harry and Isis were best of friends and whilst Harry wasn't treated badly, he wasn't treated that well either. Everything that he did no matter what it was wasn't good enough, Isis would always be the best, and would get whatever she wanted or asked for. Over the years Harry grew to resent his family, the family friends who went along with their treatment of him and people who knew him, as he felt like his sister's shadow encompassed his life. He had never been able to do anything right or good enough, whereas his sister would get whatever she wanted he got second hand items or hand me downs.

Because of this, Harry wanted to prove himself, to get out of his sister's shadow to prove himself and become someone to look up to or fear, anything to show who he was no matter the cost as he'd had enough of being looked down on. So when he turned thirteen and found out that Voldemort had returned, and thanks to some of his friends who turned him towards the dark lord's cause, he left his family and Hogwarts in order to join Voldemort and over time became one of the top Death Eaters.

Now all of you will be thinking you know what will come right? Somehow Harry or Voldemort finds some rare and powerful item, or someone else does, and they and the Dumbledore's Order will use these items and fight each other with them, and the Muggle World would find out somehow and do something. Maybe use these items too or whatever. Then whatever the case, at the end of it all Isis and the Order win the day and either Harry is defeated and sent to Azkaban, or somewhere down the line he repents for his deeds and go back to his family and help defeat Voldemort and living happily ever after. You would think that would happen, right? WRONG! What you not taking into consideration, is the BIG What If?

All of you are taking in account that apart for the small changes that was made so far, and dates being later, the past events were still more or less the same as you know it, and nothing has been altered in it, and everyone is acting the same because of it. While you would be wrong, as something did change in this timeline, something that happened long before Harry was born, even way before his parents were born. In fact it all started shortly after World War 1 by Henry Walton Jones, a Squib. In fact, this is where our story starts:

_**o0OoO0o**_

_1st of February 1919:_

It has been over two months since the end of the war, the war to end all wars as some called it - seeing it was the biggest war ever and no one thought there would a war like it again - and Henry Jones, aka Indiana Jones was on Little Andaman near India looking into some ruins that was found on the island.

You see Indiana Jones was a Squib, born in 1899, to an old American Pureblood Family the Rowles, and that he was called William Rowle. However, when he turned six and had yet to show any signs of magic, his father took him to a specialized Healer that he knew of to test him to see if William had magic or not. Sadly young William was found to be a Squib and so kicked out of the family, and was sent to an orphanage. Here William Rowle made a new name for himself, one that would - he hoped - would be remembered for his own actions, and not for his old family: Henry Walton Jones.

Henry was lucky to be adopted by an archaeologist couple: Anna and Henry, whose last name was also Jones. They were a loving family and took them on digs as they travelled around the world, Henry Jr as he was now called, loved it wanted to become an archaeologist just like his parents. Not only because his adopted parents were archaeologists and lecturers, but he hoped that if he went onto normal and magical digs, he hoped that he would find a way for Squibs like him to do magic so that people wouldn't look down on them because they couldn't do magic. And so he put all his time in his studies - both magical side and non-magical - when he wasn't helping his parents on the dig site, so that one day he too would become an archaeologist.

However during the their travels, Anna and Henry couldn't always take Henry Jr with them and so brought him a Alaskan Malamute, whom Henry Jr called Indiana. In no time Henry and Indiana became best of friends, Indiana even saved Henry's life from a rattlesnake, and because of this Henry wanted to be called Indiana in a way for saying thanks for saving his life. In fact when his mother died in 1910, Indiana was there for Henry more than his own father was, feeling a state of loss, he withdrew into his studies and digs as Indiana found himself in various locations as his father done lectures and went on digs. Henry Jr wasn't all that bothered, in fact, he spent his time in his studies so that when he was eighteen, he would go on his own digs in order to find someway for Squibs to do magic.

However, World War 1 started in 1914, and by 1916 Indiana and his father had moved back to Princeton, where he went into High School - sadly Indiana, the dog shortly died of old age once they returned home. However, whilst on Spring Break that year, Indiana quit high school, briefly participated in the Mexican Revolution, and spent the next three years fighting in World War I - but kept up with his studies when he got the free time.

Now though, once the war was over and Indiana taken his tests, and signed up with being a magical archaeologist with the American Ministry of Magic. And his first dig, was here on Little Andaman which bring us back up to where we started. There was an American Company that wanted to open a holiday resort on this island, but as they were looking around the islands, they found ruins that were hidden behind a waterfall that was found on the island. Seeing that one of these American who wanted to build the resort was a Wizard too, he called in American Ministry of Magic, where they sent a team of Curse Breakers and a few archaeologists to record what was found and Indiana was one of them.

So here we start the story, where Indiana could be found in the main chamber of the ruin, by the looks of it nothing was found here, however the young archaeologists thought differently. The Curse Breakers and the other archaeologists called him a foolish Squib. Saying he didn't know what he was talking about, but thanks to his parents though, he learnt that although there might not be an visible signs that something is there, doesn't mean that there isn't anything there. You just have to look for the right puzzle or hidden switch to reveal what was hidden.

And Indiana was sure that this main chamber was hiding something, but he wasn't sure what, and so he was looking around the chamber to find this switch. As he was looking around the chamber, one of the archaeologists came into came into the chamber, and asked, "So how is it going Indy? Found anything?"

"Stop calling me Indy, Rosie," said Indiana, as he put his arms around her. Rosie - Rose - Walton, another Squib he knew of who too wanted to find something that'll allow Squibs to do some kind of magic as well, so they wouldn't be looked down. She was the only one to agree with him that there could be more here, or more like hoped so that people would look up to Indiana and not make a fool of him anymore. The two had started dating a month ago. "I haven't found anything yet, but I believe it's matter of time before I find anything."

"Maybe if I help you, we can find whatever you're looking for," said Rose.

"Thanks Rose," Indiana said as he kissed her, as the two of them looked over the chamber.

It was a good thing that Rose did help him, although he had looked over the chamber, checking the altars, the statue and other staff within the chamber but found nothing. However, up 'til now he had no help moving the bigger things with the chamber like the big bolder behind the altar, and other things he couldn't move alone. So when they were able to move the bolder, they found a strange puzzle. It was only thanks Indiana's parents teaching him about puzzles and how to solve - they made them harder every time, so that he could learn harder more difficult puzzles so should something like this came up he could have no problem solving it.

Once the puzzle was solved, a hidden hole in the wall appeared to reveal two, two foot torches with blue flames already alit. Upon seeing them, Rose asked, "So what do you think we should do with them?"

"Well the altar looked like there was a place for them, so I would think we should place them there," Indiana said dully, as he took the torches and placed them either side of the altar, there was a bright grow and some kind of gauntlet appeared as the grow died down. The gauntlet appeared to be crafted of tanned leather, with twin tiny jewels on the left and right sides. In the centre was a green gem of some shorts. Surrounded by two rings just above the wrist, carved into the leather were symbols around the rings, towards the edges of the gauntlet. Spots of it were blackened and greyed with time and worn. With what appeared to be tubes one on the side where the arm would stay in and the other connecting the top to the bottom were the joint would be in the wrist. It had a mystical beauty upon it as the dim light shined upon the centre jewel. It held of something old but new, powerful yet majestic, it was a piece of perfection and the duo did not know why, they just felt it. As the two looked at it, both felt a strong pull towards it, making them feel as if they had to put them on.

Both knew what was happening, there was a Compulsion Charm on the item. Now normally, once you knew that an item had a Compulsion Charm on it, it would make it a lot easier to fight it, as the spell works better if you didn't know about it, as you couldn't fight it otherwise. However, this Compulsion Charm more powerful than anything they felt before.

And so before they knew what was happening, Indiana step forward and put the gauntlet on, and as he put it there was a shock wave, as a bright glow surrounded Indiana. They didn't know it at the time, but that that single shock wave would change the history of both the Magical and Mundane worlds. As the shock wave would be felt everywhere around the world, and would make old temples once banished under earth to rise once again. Not only that, but Monster Island and so much more would once again reappear after centuries being lost and forgotten, and thought of as only as a myth now.

That's a story for another time though, but for now though, the moment that the glow disappeared, Rose was shocked to see that Indiana standing there wearing a strange like armour. He looked like he was wearing a red dragon, with wings and tail. Then suddenly the wings turned into a cloak, and his tail became a red bladed longsword. To Rose, Indiana looked amazing in the armour.

For Indiana though, he felt amazing, powerful, more so than he ever felt before. He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing some kind of armour, and he was wearing some kind of helmet. Before he could do or say anything, the Curse Breakers and the other archaeologists came into the chamber. As they did, the elderly looking archaeologist said, "What the fuck happened here? We felt a powerful magical shockwave at the camp."

"What the fuck happened to you Squib?" said one of the Curse Breaker, as they saw Indiana, and then asked as they looked round the chamber, "What happened to the chamber?"

"_**Fire!" **_Indiana cried out as held up his hand, and the word came to his mind. For a few seconds nothing happened at the group looked at him as if he had gone mad, but then a powerful fireball came out of Indiana's hand at flew at the Curse Breaker that called him a Squib, which he barely dodged and the fire went through the doorway.

Indiana and Rose was shocked at what happened, Indiana had just done some magic, not any old magic but an elemental attack, a fire attack. Indiana felt amazing, he never thought it would feel this good to do magic, and now he did, he now knew what people who could do magic felt like. Sure it wasn't the same way as they did it, but he didn't care about it, he now could do magic and that's all he cared about.

Now as Rose explained to her shocked colleagues, Indiana looked round the chamber and was shocked at what he saw. The chamber had transformed, it was filled with many rows of shelves, carved out of the finest marble reaching high into the sky. The shelves had a multitude of gauntlets all with different designs and crystals countless, and leather bound books and worn scrolls of old, the pages yellow and brittle with time. On the walls as lit many touches that illuminated the walls revealing images and script from ancient times hidden from their eyes before in the dim candle light. Talking about many tales of heroes and great monsters that once lived on this very world which was once called Gaia among other names. And on the altar, they now could see a note, as Indiana looked at it, it told him that the gauntlet powered the crystal known as Laditus, a Job Crystal that allowed a person to be empowered by different jobs which give a person different skills and powers. The Laditus within the gauntlet he was wearing was known as the Dragon Slayer Laditus, it give him the strength of a dragon and the power over fire. He also had a few other powers, along with the ability of flight, and his sword could also be empowered with fire, so the blade would be on fire too.

At the end of the note was a warning, it said that as the wearer of the Dragon Slayer Laditus, he would be the protector of the world and the other Ladituses. Seeing that once he put on the gauntlet, the shockwave that would happen as he did so, would change the world as they knew it and that monsters would appear among other changes to the world. And it would be up to him to find others to give the other Ladituses to, who'll keep the world safe in the new age that began.

"That would be nice to know about before hand," Indiana said dully as he finished the notes. When the others asked what he was talking about, he told them before they looked around the chamber to see what had changed and the books that now appeared. They would find notes with the other Laditus, explaining what it was and some of the powers that it had.

It would be a few weeks later before they got news of the outside world, and they would still be looking over the chamber, when they would find out what the outcome of Indiana putting on the gauntlet and the changes that happened. For Indiana and Rose, it would be a new adventure for them as they travelled the world to see what changed.

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Author's Notes: **_So here ends the next chapter of Harry Potter and the New World, I would like once again to thank all those who read the last chapter. Now not only did I want ideas for this story, but because of this being a big hit, I decided to do the next chapter now.

Now I know that this chapter is short but there are two reasons for this: 1) If you want updates to be faster, unless I have the ideas to make the chapters longer, you'll have to suspect the chapters to be smaller than you use to from me.

2) Sure I could have added at least two thousand words or so, but the main reason for the short chapter, is not only for wanting ideas, I want your thoughts about what I want to happen next. In the next chapter, Aftermath, we'll see what happens because of what happened in this chapter, one of the things I'm thinking is that because of the magic that was released, they'll be earthquakes, floods and new land appearing, changing the outlook of Earth as we knew it. So I was wondering what you thought of this, please let me know. I was thinking that now that the Muggles, and with this new magic and tech that'll be found, new things will be set up, what are your thoughts about this.

This is the armour and sword that Indiana has:

i294 dot photobucket dot com /albums/mm89/ZaizenX0/DragonArmor dot jpg

static3 dot wikia dot nocookie dot net/_cb20121121020426/runescape/images/7/76/Dragon_longsword_detail dot png

Either way, I would like to thank you for reading and I would like to ask seeing that you spent the time to read the story, could you spare a few minutes to review and let me know what you think of the story and any ideas you might have. But PLEASE no flames about not seeing our Harry and it taking so long, I'm trying to add the background story so you know what is going on and explain why things are the way they are. I'm hoping to have our Harry back in the story in a few chapters, so _please _bare with me until then.

One last thing, I would like a name for a special task force who'll police those who use Ladituses, and take action who use them for illegal reason. The task force would police when needed, but would go to war should they have to, all to keep the world save.


End file.
